


Oh Hell No | Owen Grady x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God dammit Owen, Sass, Stop being so cute, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic World is opening soon, and Owen Grady wants his girlfriend to be there opening day.</p><p>But for some reason, the idea of a theme park with real dinosaurs just doesn't appeal to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hell No | Owen Grady x Reader |

"Excuse me?!" You spluttered, dropping your silverware on the table.

"You heard me. Jurassic World is opening soon and I want you to be there opening day." Owen said as if it was nothing, continuing to cut his steak.

"Owen, I love you. But you're fucking crazy if you think I'm going there. It's bad enough you've got us living in a bungalow on the same island as the damn place."

"C'mon, babe! You'll have a great time and you'll thank me later. Preferably with those fishnet thigh highs in the closet."

You narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend, "No. I don't do dinosaurs."

"Come on, (Name)! Where's your inner child?"

"My inner child played video games about a boy in a green tunic, not giving a single fuck about dinosaurs!"

"You need to go."

"I'm not going."

You both crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes at each other, the staring contest beginning.

"We're going."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" He said loudly.

"No." You smirked.

"I work with raptors every day; you ain't winning this one." He said, his eyes completely focused on yours.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful green eyes I've seen; I'm winning this."

"Well I'm gazing into the eyes of the only woman I'll ever love." He retorted with his charming smile.

"I'm too good for your sap, Grady."

"Just like you're too good for me, baby."

Curse his silver tongue and ruggedly good looks. You rolled your eyes, "Bastard."

"Yes!" He clapped his hands together and fist pumped the air, making you shake your head.

"I'm not going."

Owen knit his eyebrows together and reached over the table to take your hand in his. His green eyes pierced your soul as he looked at you tenderly.

"Why?" He asked softly.

You wriggled your hand out of his and shook your head, busying your hands with cutting your steak. You dunked your piece into some ranch, bringing the meat to your lips to avoid answering his question.

Owen sighed and stood, wiping his hands off before moving next to you, kneeling down and placing his hands on your shoulders, lightly massaging them. He leaned up to kiss your cheek, nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck.

"Why are you so against seeing the park, baby?"

You licked your lips, "I just… I don't wanna go."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, Owen, it's not you. I've been embarrassed by you in too many places for that to be the reason."

"Then what is it?" He asked softly, kissing your neck.

You sighed, "You're gonna laugh at me. I will _never_ hear the end of it."

He rubbed the tip of his nose against your skin, silently egging you on. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I… I'm..."

He squeezed your shoulders and kissed your neck again, wordlessly coaxing the reason from your mouth. You hummed softly and an idea suddenly hit you, your head turning your head sideways to kiss him sensually, sending forth all of your vibes that said, _"Yes, I want you. Now."_

And as you expected, he fell for it. He stood with your lips still connected and picked you up bridal style, wasting no time in moving to the bedroom.

xXx

He rubbed your arm as you curled into his side, the sheets pulled up over your chest and halfway up his stomach. You idly drew random shapes on his chest, pressing a light kiss to his collarbone. He smiled softly and leaned down to leave a kiss on your hair.

"So... You gonna tell me now?" He asked, his voice lightly teasing you.

You groaned and he laughed, rubbing the smooth skin of your arm some more. "Come on, babe. It takes a lot more than that to fuck me into oblivion. Next time you really wanna get out of something, I suggest those thigh highs."

You flicked his nipple, "Shut up… Asshole."

Owen's hand moved to the now sore nipple, "Come on, baby. Tell me why you don't want to see _Jurassic god damn World_."

You hid your face into his neck, "It's so embarrassing..."

"Can't be more embarrassing than the time-"

"We don't talk about that time." You said, a bitter venom lacing your words as you remembered the exact moment he brought up.

"Nope, we absolutely, 100% do _not_  talk about that time." He said quickly, hoping to make it out of the hot boiling water he just landed his ass in.

"Owen, I..." You sighed, "I'm afraid of dinosaurs."

And while you were expecting him to laugh and just keep laughing for hours and hours on end, you never got that reaction. Instead he rubbed your arm and pulled you closer to him, kissing your hair and speaking softly.

"Oh baby…" He murmured, "Why would I laugh at you for that? Of all things, this is something I can't laugh at. I don't blame you for being scared of them. Shit, I work with raptors every day; I've seen what they can do and lemme tell you right now, it ain't pretty."

"I just… You hear about Jurassic Park when you're a little kid, and you get these images and… It's frightening for a little girl who's only experience with stuff like that is a giant purple dragon-Space-Pirate thingy, which is just on a TV screen. But those dinosaurs... They're real, and they have the capabilities to kill people."

"I know." He said in that soft tone still, rubbing your arm in hopes of relieving some of the tension.

"I-I just can't understand why they'd bring them back. Humans weren't around when they were for a damn good reason, and now we are willingly putting them up with humans? What the hell is wrong with us?!"

"Not all of them will hurt you, honey."

"When you leave for work every day…" You said in a whisper, eyes watering, "I'm scared that you're not going to come back."

At this point, Owen felt his heart was about to burst. He pulled your face from his neck and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear before leaving the sweetest, most gentle kiss he'd ever given you.

"There's no way in hell I'm never coming back. As long as you are in my life, no dinosaur, raptors or anything else, is gonna kill me."

You chuckled softly, "Jackass. Me being in your life shouldn't matter. Your will to live makes much more sense than that."

The corner of his mouth crept up slightly, nearly teasingly.

"Baby, I have no will to live without you."

You snorted and hid your face in his chest, "Stop! Stop being a sap! You know it makes me fall for you even more."

He laughed and kissed your hair, "Yeah, I plan to use it for my own personal gain."

"Owen-"

"One day. Just come to the park for one day. You don't have to touch any or come close to them. Just watch."

"Owen…" You whispered, "I'm going to be terrified the entire time!"

"As long as I'm by your side, there's nothing to be afraid of, okay? I'll protect you with my everything."

You swallowed thickly, "Okay… One day."

He grinned victoriously and kissed your lips happily, "You won't regret it, baby."

xXx

Owen was right, which he happily reminded you of every day. You didn't regret going a bit, and you in fact went to the park often, soon getting the courage to go through the attractions on your own while he worked. Though, of course, the happy good times only lasted a few years before…

"Hey (Name)?!" Owen yelled into the phone.

_"Yes?"_

"There's a blood-thirsty mutant dinosaur on the loose."

_"Oh hell no! I fucking told you!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a Zach story next. Anyone particularly interested in him though? I mean, I'm writing the story regardless, but still.


End file.
